vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Official VOCALOID illustrators/VOCALOID4
VOCALOID4 VY1 v4: Himemi Sakamoto Himemi Sakamoto was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 VY1 v4's illustration. External links * Official website * Twitter (@himemi) * Pixiv v4 flower: △○□× △○□× (aka. Miwasiba (みわしいば)) was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 v4 flower and VOCALOID5 MEIKA Hime & Mikoto. Miwasiba has provided many illustrators for various producers. Main link Sachiko: Midori Fuu Midori Fuu was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Sachiko. External links * Artstation * DeviantArt RUBY: Natasha Allegri Natasha Allegri was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 RUBY's final design. Allegri is an artist, storyboard revisionist, writer, and illustrator. She is known for working on cartoons such as Adventure Time and Bee and Puppycat. External links * Wikipedia * Tumblr * Twitter (@natazilla) DEX and DAINA: EmissarySteel EmissarySteel was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 DEX and DAINA, this includes their kemonomimi and headphone versions. External links * Twitter (@EmissarySteel) * DeviantArt Otori Kohaku and AKAZA: ntny ntny was the illustrator for VOCALOID4's Otori Kohaku and AKAZA. External links * DeviantArt * Twitter (@nD_ntny) * Official website Fukase: mikuma mikuma was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Fukase. External links * Pixiv UNI: OSUK2 OSUK2 was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 UNI's finalized design. External links * Artstation * Twitter (@_OSUK2) Yumemi Nemu: Yukiko Horiguchi Yukiko Horiguchi (堀口悠紀子) was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Yumemi Nemu and Tone Rion V4. External links * Official website LUMi: Hugin Miyama Hugin Miyama (深山 フギン) was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 LUMi. External links * Tumblr * Twitter (@omoiomoutori) Xin Hua V4: ZARD ZARD was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Xin Hua. External links * [] Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese: Mamenomoto Mamenomoto was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Hatsune Miku Chinese. She is also known for illustrating Snow Miku 2016. External links * Pixiv * Twitter (@mamenomoto39) * Website * Weibo Luo Tianyi V4: TID TID was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Luo Tianyi and her V4 Japanese package, Zhiyu Moke, and Mo Qingxian. He provided illustrations for various producers and produced numerous pieces of VOCALOID fanart on Pixiv. External links * Weibo * Pixiv * Moegirlpedia Gallery moke full transparent.png|Zhiyu Moke qingxian v4.png|Mo Qingxian Mirai Komachi: Visual Arts Team BANDAI NAMCO’s Visual Arts Team were the concept illustrators for VOCALOID4 Mirai Komachi. The name(s) of the contributors have not been revealed but their artworks are available for usage on the official "Miraikomachi" website. External links * Wikipedia * Bandai: source Other RUBY: d_Artemi d_Artemi was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 RUBY's installer illustration. External links * Twitter (@d_artemi) * Tumblr Xingchen: November November (aka. November Tòumíng Xīng (November透明星)) was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Xingchen's concept art. November lives in the Beijing Dongcheng District and was born on November 23, 1985. He attended the Beijing Film Academy. External links * Weibo * Pixiv UNI: K170 K170 was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 UNI's early concept. This design was used for VOCALOID EMPIRE's site banner. External links * Twitter (@akito011) * Naver Yuecheng: CleverCool CleverCool was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Yuecheng and was also the author of his manhua: "Mànhuà Jiā yǔ Dà Míngxīng: Yuèróng yǔ Yuèchéng" (2014). CleverCool is a well known cosplayer, manhua artist, and the leader of the Chengdu Drawingsoul Studio (成都繪靈工作室). She is from Chengdu, Sichuan Province and she has been drawing since she was a child. According to an interview, she favors Yuecheng, but believes his twin sister, Yuerong, is closer to her in personality.http://comic.people.com.cn/n1/2016/1220/c122418-28963854.html External links * Baidu * Weibo COCOROBO: Kinusa Shimotsuki Kinusa Shimotsuki was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 COCOROBO. External links * Name Zing: DomotoLain DomotoLain was the illustrator for VOCALOID4 Zing. She also drew the illustrations for Zing in the Zion mobile game and her general promotional artwork. External links * Pixiv * tumblr * twitter (@yuyalain) Mirai Komachi: Hiroshi Ono Hiroshi Ono (小野浩) (aka. Mr. Dotman (Mr.ドットマン)) was the pixel sprite illustrator for VOCALOID4 Mirai Komachi. Considered a legendary pixel ("dot") artist, Hiroshi is a graphic and logo designer who created sprites in the 80s during his time with Namco. Trivia * Some of his works included the Pac-Man series. External links * Retro Games: source * tumblr: source References Navigation Category:VOCALOID illustrators